


Goddess

by Bridgetmeows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sold my soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetmeows/pseuds/Bridgetmeows
Summary: Your dad was a hunter, you had only found out 6 months before Crowley had planned to come for him, when all was said and done your dad got to live for the next  years and you would live for the rest of time under Crowleys rules as a dancer at his strip club until one night the Winchester boys pay you a visit and try to "save you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so be gentle!! and I know the titles of the chapters are a bit weird but they're inspired by a song, the whole fic kind of is.  
> \--  
> this is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBQs7N1Mye0

Don’t stop; Honey don’t preach.  
Give you everything ‘cause baby you’re a goddess.

*BRAYNK, BRAYNK,BRAYNK, BRAYNK* your alarm sounds, you check the time lazily seeing it was 7:55PM before snoozing it for another minutes and rolling over in bed “Ugh do I have to get up?” you asked yourself it seemed like such a normal thing to ask but the idea of not going to work filled you with fear. A deal is a deal no matter how bad, and this one was pretty bad. You were mildly bitter about the whole thing as it was. Your dad was a hunter, he hunted things that nobody could see, you know the spooky things that go bump in the night and all that jazz, but it wasn’t one of those cheesy “ghost whisperer” 9 to 5 gigs it was the real deal, vampires, demons, ghosts the whole bit. All the things he spent your childhood telling you weren’t real. He lied, and then made a deal with one of the most evil. It was the only way you found out what he had actually been doing for work all those years. 6 months before he was supposed to be taken he gave you a journal and tried to explain that he was “going away” in six months and that you needed to protect yourself and your mother from all the things that wanted revenge on him. So he trained you. Salt, Iron, Guns, Devils traps, Latin you name it your dad taught you. Finally you got him to tell you how he made a deal with a demon and he explained cross road deals to you. It was just days before his deal was up. You were 16, had a drivers permit and lived about 5 miles off the cross roads, you gathered your box and headed out there on your fathers night.  
*BRAYNK, BRAYNK,BRAYNK, BRAYNK* *BRAYNK, BRAYNK,BRAYNK, BRAYNK*   
8PM  
you rolled out of bed wiping the sleep from your eyes and tugging about on your sleep shorts that had taken a ride as far as they could up between your thighs. You adjusted yourself and tousled your (H/C) morning waves. You stumbled over to the kitchen area of your modest studio apartment. Since your family had been taken away and you’d been dealing with your own personal living nightmare you lead a minimalistic life style, you had a few things here and there but nothing over the top the apartment could pass for being vacant if no one saw you in there. You didn’t need things; things couldn’t fill the void in your chest from what had been taken away from you. You stopped thinking about it and pushed it into the corner of your mind as you pour yourself a bowl of cereal and brew a pot of coffee, you were going to need it, you were in for a long night.  
8:53PM  
you had finished eating, jumped in the shower and primped for tonight’s showcase. Your face caked heavy with makeup and glitter, not your choice and ultimately not your style. Your (H/C) blown out and curled up you could have started a hair metal band with the volume that was your hair your lips painted cherry red, and your (E/C) eyes held a sadness that couldn’t be passed but you put on your false lashes so it could at least be concealed for just a little while longer   
9:30pm  
you threw on an oversized band t-shirt and a pair of leggings and grabbed your keys. You looked at your car for what seemed like several minutes and thoughts of your past life flooded your mind, you weren’t sure why it was so bad tonight but you fought them back and dashed to your 67 Chevelle it was your moms and the reason her and your dad met all those years ago. Your dad saw it in a parking lot at a bar and waited to talk specs about the car when the guy that owned it came out, the look of shock on his face was enough to make your mother laugh when she saw the random guy waiting by her car. You could feel tears welling in your eyes you blinked them back and fanned your eyes as not to ruin your makeup. You threw the heirloom into drive and pushed your mix tape into the tape deck, you tore out of the drive to the sounds of Asia’s “Heat of the moment” you cruised over dark back roads for 15 minutes until you hit the gravel parking lot letting you know you had made it to hell as the gravel rumbled like crushing bones and hopes under your tires. Slowing down until you parked in your reserved spot. You turned down your radio, and locked up your car  
9:45pm  
You scrambled and walked into the back entrance the glimmer of the neon light up front bounced off the fender of a car in the distance that caught your attention a jet black 67 Impala, you smirked for a second “I bet I could out run that pretty boy in his daddies car” you scoffed and looked back at your prized possession before you headed into your place of employment  
\--  
“Sam?” Dean looked over at his sleepy eyed brothers, they had staked out the vicinity as soon as dusk rolled around, so after a few hours you were the first person they spotted going in or out. Sam looked up “What’s up?” he replied still groggy “Did you see that girl dude? More importantly did you see her car? What is a girl like that doing going in there!?” Dean said more than mildly confused “How is it that she’s the first one we’ve seen coming or going?” Sam looked at his older brother and said “I don’t know but we could go in and get some answers if you’d like” Sam spoke slightly blushing, knowing that Dean would not pass up the chance to check out half-dressed girls and grabbing a beer. Dean grinned up at Sam, “I was starting to think you’d never ask Sammie” the boys parked next to you, Sam got out and started towards the front door. Dean lingered for a minute inspecting your car, the body was pristine, and the leather interior was flawless, the 6 speed on the floor and the tape deck stereo was enough in itself to get him excited “Who is she?” Dean muttered to himself “Are you coming?” Sam called to Dean, Dean whipped his head around and lightly jogged towards his brother as they made their way into the bar “ 2 beers please” the bar tender looked up and smiled as she obliged.


End file.
